Robotic welding stations are used to perform welding operations on devices in an automated manner. Robotic welding stations typically include moveable arc flash shields combined with safety barriers. To load parts into a fixture to be welded, an operator needs exclusive, safe access to the work station interior. When the robot is welding, the operator must be excluded from the work station interior. For safety purposes, the work station requires barriers on the four vertical sides to protect personnel from high intensity visible light, ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, and hot weld spatter associated with arc welding. Barriers on the left and right are typically stationary and in place at all times. The barriers on the operator side (front) and robot side (rear) need to be moveable. When the operator barrier is in place blocking the operator's access to the work station, the robot side barrier is moved so it no longer blocks the robot access to the work station. When the robot barrier is in place, the operator side barrier is moved so it no longer blocks the operator access to the work station. The operator side barrier also provides a mechanical separation of the robot work space from the operator work space in addition to radiation and spatter protection.